


Think Twice Before You Touch My Sister

by MagicalSourRomantee



Category: Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalSourRomantee/pseuds/MagicalSourRomantee
Summary: Alex and Justin have always been close in their own sort of way, but when an accident with an unexpected love potion brings the two closer than ever before, how will their relationship change eachother? How exactly will they feel towards eachother? And what exactly will the relationships with those close to them become?
Relationships: Alex Russo/Justin Russo, Mason Greyback/Alex Russo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Love Potion

Alex POV:

"One of these days I'm going to win the wizard competition, you'll see." I told my best friend who had been sitting on the edge of the bed nearby me. Even so, she didn't seem to agree with me somehow.

"Well, what if you fall in love with a mortal and are forced to give up your powers regardless if you like it or not, just like your dad had to?" She decided to ask me, but the question was nothing but idiotic in my opinion, and I could do nothing but roll my eyes at such a thing.

"I still can't believe he ever did that, why would you want to give up your powers just for some lover when you have all ability to keep them in the first place?"

"I can, it sounds so romantic, love is a funny thing you know." She told me with her usual sweet tone, but there was no way I could ever believe such a thing no matter what she told me.

"Whatever you say Harper." Suddenly there was a loud beeping sound and I glanced over to notice that my phone had messages of my boyfriend lit up all over them. "Oh! Mason is downstairs, I should get going before we're late, if you get to the ice cream stand right before closing time you can force them to stay open later and get any ice cream you want for free."

Pulling my wand ever so gently out of my boot, I flashed myself out of the room and over towards my boyfriend. Afterward, the two of us walked together hand in hand to the ice cream stand. I couldn't help not being able to erase the smile from my face the entire time either, it was just such a sweet time and being around him always made me so happy.

Getting our ice cream, it didn't take us long at all to leave the area while licking the delights in our hands. Mason also found a way to pass the time by telling me stories about himself, which almost made me surprised how little I actually knew about him.

"And so the squeaky bone was covered in barbecue sauce and my family went wild!" Mason laughed to himself as we finally came back to the family diner once more, the night sky falling all around us. Of course, I couldn't help laughing along with him, breathing out a small sigh since it was about time for us to finally say our goodbyes. "I guess it is time to say goodbye, my love."

"Then, I'll leave you with this in the meantime." Giving my boyfriend one more final longing kiss, we parted our ways. It had been quite a wonderful day, so I had nothing to complain about, in all honesty.

"Alex it is your turn to clean the stove, get on it already." Justin told me with his usual stern yet known it all tone of voice. I knew there had been something I was forgetting the entire day, well I should've known my luck wasn't going to last long. Nodding my head at him, I walked over to the kitchen and started to get out the different cleaning supplies, then started on cleaning it with ease.

I could've been done right after I finished my last scrubbing, but dad came just in time to tell me to place the leftovers into the fridge for the night. It wasn't like it was going to kill me or anything, I just wanted to get up to my room as soon as possible so that I could relax.

Each one stuffed within the fridge, I flashed myself up to my room within only a mere second. Collapsing onto my bed, I began to shift through the different songs on my playlist with a large smile on my face. "I love this one, it's my absolute favorite, 'Love You Like A Love Song'"

"Hey Alex would you help me out for a minute, and no it doesn't involve more cleaning, you wouldn't have done that anyway." Pulling out my earbuds, I shrugged my shoulders carelessly as I got into a sitting position. "I need you to try this potion and help me figure out what's missing, I swear that I added all the ingredients but something still seems to be missing."

"Isn't this your speciality, not mine? Besides, you should already know I wouldn't have a single clue, also what is that furry stuff?"

"It's rare cats ears, you can only get them from the northern plains of the dessert. At least try and take your best guess, it's not rocket science Alex, you could make a little effort with these sorts of things." Rolling my eyes at him, I took the potion out of his hands without any hesitation finally.

Gulping a few drops down, it had the most strange taste that had ever graced my tongue. I tried to see what the missing ingredient might be, but before I could even remotely try to do such a thing, the entire world started to vanish from my sight and the last thing I heard was Justin calling my name. "Alex!"


	2. My Lovely Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Justin have always been close in their own sort of way, but when an accident with an unexpected love potion brings the two closer than ever before, how will their relationship change eachother? How exactly will they feel towards eachother? And what exactly will the relationships with those close to them become?

Justin POV:

"This isn't a good sign, I don't even know what the potion did to her!" Pacing the floor in circles, I tried to swiftly figure out what exactly I could do about my unconscious sister lieing on the ground. It didn't take long at all for an idea to finally pop into my head. "Alright, It doesn't seem like the potion took effect just yet or anything, so all I have to do is wait until she wakes up."

After what seemed like 20 minutes, Alex finally started to wake up from the where she was lieing on the cold carpet below her. Leaning down below her, I tried to figure out what exactly might've happened to her. "Alex, can you tell me what the potion did to you?"

I couldn't really understand why she wouldn't speak at first though, all she did was stare into my eyes. "Did you know you have really pretty eyes Justin, when you really stop to notice them they sparkle in the light."

I couldn't help laughing at her remark though, it was too much for me. "This is the best, she's acting way too sweet and nice, I think that I could let her be under its spell just for a little longer." Without any warning though, for some reason Alex grasped onto the edge of my shirt and refused to let go.

"J-Justin, why are you trying to laugh at me, I just want to spend time with you and you're trying to be so cruel towards me." Right after she finished speaking, tears started to swell up into the edges of her eyelids, which made me panic in an instant. Obviously, I couldn't let her cry and so I had to try my best to cheer Alex up.

"I didn't mean to laugh at you, really Alex, I was just commenting about the potion! Just calm down for a minute alright, there's nothing to cry about I didn't mean it."

"Then prove it..." Finally realizing what exactly this potion was, I found myself pushed down against her bed with ease. Within the next instant Alex's soft lips were pressed against my own while the warmth of her own body pressed further into my own.

I couldn't understand what exactly was overtaking me beacuse I found it difficult to pull myself away without wanting more. By the time her delicate tongue had finally found its way within the depths of my mouth, I was able to push her body away from mine. "A-Alex! Listen to me already, we're siblings and you're under a spell!"

Finally getting off me, she pulled her legs up towards her chest with a brokenhearted look on her face. Breathing out a sigh of relief finally, I was definitely ready to help Alex get ready of the love effect that had been placed onto her. The only problem now, was that I couldn't stop thinking about what she just did to me, and why I found it difficult to stop her in the first place.

"We should get downstairs and look for something to change you back before mom and dad notice, come on." Nodding her head at me hesitantly, she followed me out of the room and down the stairs. Into the wizard lair the two of us went, and began to search for some sort of cure.

"Hmmm...could we use this spell, it might work to change you back?" Waving my wand over Axel, she shined only for a moment then began to speak once more.

"That was terrible, don't make me help you with potions you don't understand ever again, geez." Alex complained, which I could only be taken as she must've finally gotten back to her normal self. It didn't matter to me though, the only thing on my mind right now was the stuff that happened only moments before.

"We don't need to talk about what happened ever again, agreed?" I suggested to my sister who didn't seem to have any problems with such a thing. Breathing out a deep sigh, she nodded her head at me.

"Agreed." She left without any hesitation after that small conversation, to which I assume was back up towards her bedroom. I didn't really have much of anything else to do for the rest of the night and so I went upstairs towards my room as well.

The next morning, I found myself watching Alex around the diner and I couldn't really understand why, she radiated off some sort of strangely pretty look that I couldn't stop looking at. I never noticed it before though so it came as a surprise to me, especially beacuse that taste of her warm lips were still lingering across my own and just wouldn't go away.

Because I had been so distracted by my own thoughts for so long, I accidentally dropped the Cola in my hands onto one of the customers in front of me. "I'm sorry, really it was a total accident, I didn't mean to do that!"

I quickly apologized to the man in front of me, who only gave me the most annoyed look possible then got up from his chair, leaving the restaurant. I really had to keep myself focused or at this rate there would be no customers left.


End file.
